You Don't see Me Now Do You? (Dove Matchmaking Adventures-Amecan!)
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Romania and Hungary are at it again! France is also here to help! Yup, Madeline needs some help to grab Alfred's attention, after a burning love for this "dude" after like, how many centuries? Amecan, noted Fruk, slight RomHun. Rated T for language, France, matchmaking, and mentions of Victoria's Secret. Enjoy, criticise, comment, continue, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeta and Vasilica were at it again! At this particular World Meeting in Rome which was mandatory to attend, these two were busy writing fanfic (mainly M ones, of course), doing Hetalian fandata/Hetalian research, and giggling like idiots (Germany was a bit pissed off at that) as to think of who to pair up together next.

Madeline, our lonely Canadian, was down in the dumps, as no one was noticing her, as usual. Not even Alfred, who was munching on pizza-burgers that he smuggled in from his country, from the place known as "Pisa Hut". Madeline blushed at the thought of Alfred. Her legs rubbed together like how some fangirl reacts after reading some R-18 doujinshi of her favourite pairing.

"Psst! Vasilica, my someone-is-in-deep-love spidy senses are tingling, and it's pure easiness for us this time!" Elizabeta whispered, only to see that Vasilica already got the message. Man, can he detect the sound of a heart pumping blood gone haywire. Yup, he was half-vampire, that's for sure.

Francis, however, could actually see and feel the situation before him, as Madeline was the child of him and Jeanne. He also was turned into a female once ((look at my other "Dove Matchmakers" Fanfic)), so he knew the female feelings quite well. All of this thought was in his mind as he argued with his partner, his Angleterre.

After the Meeting, Francis went over to Madeline. "Madeline, it's time for us to do some shopping, oui?" Madeline looked up at him, and she read his message, his reply to her S.M.S (Save My Ship). After all, her father was French, a master of romance, and expert of fashion of all cultures. So her reply was, "Let's go, eh?" She smirked.

Francis took Madeline to a Victoria's Secret store first. Madeline gasped at the underclothing, swimsuits, flashy clothing, and prices. But Francis promised to pay for everything, and she only had to choose what suited her best. Elizabeta, who forced Francis to let her help, helped Madeline. Together, Madeline had a quarter of a new wardrobe and makeup cabinet.

After that, the three went to other stores, such as American Eagle, Old Navy, Gap, Abercrombie and Fitch, Lancôme Cosmetics, and Maybelline. Madeline got modern styles of clothing, makeup, and accessories, which suited her features quite well. Francis paid for everything, and Madeline thanked him aplenty, with him stating how it was a gift.

However, it was Vasilica's, and Elizabeta's turn to make magic. At her house, Elizabeta sorted Madeline's clothing and makeup in ten minutes, with another five to put the new stuff in. She then picked out an outfit fit for the summer day for Maddie, with matching accessories. After she was dressed, Vasilica came in, and he and Elizabeta fixed the Canadian's hair, and makeup.

"Now, with some shimmer…" Vasilica rained small and few shining sparkles down on Madeline's hair. Elizabeta said, happily, "Here, take a look!" And she handed a mirror to Madeline.

((Cliffhanger XD Comment, criticize, continue!))


	2. Chapter 2- Whoa!

**Chapter 2**

Madeline stared at her reflection breathlessly. The sides of her wavy, sandy-auburn hair was pulled back so that when you looked at the back of her head, the sides of her hair would be connected with a sparkly hair clip, making a Y shape. Some of the back of her hair pooled out in the sides. When she walked, her hair would flow along gracefully, as Vasilica and Elizabeta had hoped. Madeline had clear mascara on to make her eyelashes shine, and get a wee bit more length and volume. Her sparkly light purple eyeshadow complemented her violet eyes. Her lips were a light pink colour, complemented with shiny lip gloss. Since her skin was too pretty for foundation, blush, and all that other bull$%^&, she didn't wear it, and Elizabeta was against it.

As for her body, Maddie wore the new push-up strapless brassiere ((you know what a brassiere is- take the first three letters which you never knew was the abbreviation)) which made her rather large bust pop out a bit more. To add to that, she wore a tie-dye spaghetti strap shirt, which was coloured light blue, light purple, hot pink (for the clothing line's logo on her hip), and light orange, and the tie-dye rings were coloured teal. As for her bottom half, Madeline wore short-shorts that came right below her derriere, perhaps three inches-at most- below. They were dark magenta.

As for her shoes, Maddie wore golden-coloured sandals with a bit of heel at the heel, making her a bit taller. Lizzie was sure to paint her nails a bright, light-coloured teal. The golden shimmer Vasilica bestowed onto Madeline made her skin and hair shine and dazzle- with a hint of golden sparkle, of course.

"Vasilica, I'll take it from here," Lizzie winked, and since she was in a getup similar to Madeline's (though not as dazzling), Vasilica couldn't help but look at her behind. He blushed, and then turned into a dove, as to see if the plan would be going along well.

"…..And he'll see you like this, and he'll totally dig it! He probably likes you too, but you know guys; they just need that little hint from a girl to-"

"Uh, Liz? Do you think my shorts are too short? Will Alfred try to do something? Um.."

"Well, they're short, but they're in style. Your little Alfie will probably look, no touch. Remember- you ever got any relationship advice/help you need, I'm always here. Vasilica can tell you about guy stuff if you need it. He's an expert in that."

"You talk about him a lot. Well, wish me luck!"

"I do not talk about him a lot!" Elizabeta flushed red. "Good luck though! Go get him, and don't forget-"

"RELEASE THE INNER FRENCH MADELINE!" Francis yelled, as he was passing by.

Elizabeta turned into a dove, and joined Vasilica in the best part of the matchmaking scheme- the action.

Madeline pursed her lips, and knocked the dark brown door of Alfred's brick house. She heard a "Godammit Tony! Stop saying it's Maddie! She hardly ever visits anymore!" The door opened.

Alfred opened his mouth real wide. He had to stop himself from over-salivating (a.k.a drooling over the hotness; and not of the summer heat- turn on the pervy minds now), and cheerfully shouted,

"Maddie! You're here! And did Elizabeth take you shopping or something? Because god-damn, did it just get hot in here- oh, let me check my thermostat. Yup, I should make it some degrees cooler." Alfred hurried his speech, but honestly, did Madeline- cheery, shy, invisible-like Madeline just stood-out at this moment? Man, Francis must've given her some French lessons on how to release that inner whatchamacallit French term. And Elizabeta and Vasilica and Japan must've given her "reading material." Or could it be… that she actually liked him, and wanted to show off?

"Uh, Alfred, you ok there?" Madeline waved her hand up and down in front of Alfred's face, cocking her head to one side, revealing the hanging-down Native-American style earrings that had so well camouflaged her hair that we forgot to include that detail in the beginning of this chapter ((WHOOPS XD)).

"Y-yeah Maddie! Just feeling a bit funny. You know, summer heat and all."

"How about I make you something cold?" Madeline walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen, which was the room across from where they were standing. She leaned down, and Alfred blushed, then flushed crimson red. For Madeline was wearing short shorts. Victoria's Secret brand. And she was leaning down. And her behind popped out, because she was the type of gal with junk-in-the-trunk, thank you very much Urban Dictionary. The temptation to squeeze needed to be suppressed. Alfred used his manly sense of self-control.

Madeline, however, was making a salad with tomatoes, onions, cucumbers, and olive oil. Madeline always saved the onions for last, as she hated cutting them; she always cried when she cut them, that curseful onion juice really burned. So when she cut them, and Alfred stopped staring, he offered to cut them. But they both decided to cut onions together. Through five minutes, each cried their tears and washed their faces with water. And eventually, a water fight broke out. Both adults were sopping wet in the kitchen, bowls of salad empty with consumption during multiple 1 minute breaks to eat. Then, a tickle fight broke out on the couch in the living room.

"HAHONHONHA!" Madeline won the tickle fight, and she was sitting on top of Alfred's legs, feet on other side, victorious in winning this "battle." "I win. We're both sopping wet, and I'm acting like an idiot." She giggled.

"Wow Maddie, you don't say. Well, you're certainly more energetic than I've ever seen you. But our position is kind of weird right now…"

"Please Alfie, don't tell me this' your 'that's what she said' material."

"No, it's just that Canada doesn't always need to top." Alfred rolled Madeline over, so he was vice versa in terms of position. He was in the position Madeline was in moments ago, Madeline pinned down.

"Well Alfie, Canada always tops. ALWAYS. And…" she smirked, "I'm part French."

Madeline turned the tables in her favour yet again. She couldn't believe how she was releasing that inner French of hers.

"JUST KISS ALREADY! JESUS, OUR FRUK PLAN WAS FASTER THAN THIS!" Our doves screamed without thinking, and both Madeline and Alfred blushed, but Madeline kissed before more could be said, before the awkwardness really came in. As this' a T fic, we musn't say what they did next ((keep that pervy minded thinking!)). Fourtunately, our doves gave the couple privacy. Until the next "Dove Matchmaking" story!

_Fin_

((I know, long chapter. I may not really post anything this summer, but I promise, I'll be posting like crazy in September and whatever with these sappy notes. Go and read some other fanfic. "Austria's Rant is hilarious. Check it out. See ya.))


End file.
